The trial of Remy LeBeau
by xmenfan33
Summary: Sinister sues Gambit over breech of contract, post series, humor.


**AN: **I do not own the X-men, X-men Evolution, or any of the characters with in.

Storyline: sues Gambit over breech of contract, post series, humor.

**The Trail of Remy LeBeau**

The courtroom was full of spectators, the jury selected, and they were ready to proceed. Remy sat calmly next to his lawyer, Henry (Hank) McCoy otherwise known as Beast in some circles. Next to him for moral support was Rogue, behind him sat Scott Summers and Jean Grey. The plaintiff, one Nathaniel Essex sat snuggly across the aisle with his lawyer, Raven Darkholme, his team of supporters included Riptide, Vertigo, and Arclight.

The courtroom buzzed until the bailiff, Kurt Wagner called them all to order. "All rise, the Honorable Charles Xavier, proceeding. Nathaniel Essex versus Remy LeBeau for breach of contract."

"YOu may be seated. Plantiffs are you ready to begin your arguments?" Xavier asked.

"Yes sir." Ms. Darkholme began. " My client hired Mr. LeBeau for services based on his supposed expertise. We intend to not only prove refused to complete his contract, but that he never intended to do so. In fact we intend to prove a history of breaking contracts! is a thief and a con artist who cost my client untold hours of manpower and money, as well as valuable research."

The jurors murmured and frowned at this, concerned over the severity of the claim, as Ms. Darkholme took her seat. Xavier called everyone to order before asking the defence to continue.

Mr. McCoy stood, calmly smoothing his suit as he cast a reassuring smile to his client, then faced the jury. "Yes. My client is a thief and con artist. He readily admits it. In fact that is the exact skill set that was hired by Mr. , it is our intent to prove is the party who broke the contract by extending requested actions beyond the scope of the agreement. Indeed, we intend to prove that Mr. Essex never intended to remain with in the parameters of the contract in question."

Mr McCoy took his seat as the jurors once again whispered among themselves. He smiled reassuringly at Remy once more as Xavier called the room to order again. After everyone had settled back down, the plaintiffs called their first witness, Mr. Henri LeBeau to the stand and he was sworn in.

"Mr. LeBeau, would you please describe your relationship to the Defendant?" Ms. Darkholme asked.

" Yes, Remy is my brother." Henri said with a frown, assuming that it was unnecessary to ask, since they shared the same name.

"As the Defendant's brother, can you think of a time that you witnessed him breaking a contract or agreement? Or even a bet perhaps?" Mr. Darkholme as as she glanced at the jury.

Henri squirmed in his seat as he looked over at his brother, but was reminded that he was under oath." Okay. Well, there was thing one time when i was ten and Remy was six and I bet him that i could eat more cookies than him and I did."

"Did he fulfill his agreement?" Ms. Darkholme prodded.

"Well...no. He went to Tante Mattie and told her about the bet and then she told us that she didn't care who ate more cookies, no one was eating worms outta the garden." Henri said in a rush, with an apologetic look toward his brother. The jury frowned at this.

"I see, so even as a young child the Defendant was already breaking agreements. Thank you Mr. LeBeau, no further questions." Ms. Darkholme said, as she smiled at the jury and sat down.

Mr. McCoy stood and walked over to Henri, with a reassuring smile, completely ignoring his client currently pounding his head on the table. Oddly enough, so did everyone else, except for Rogue who hugged him and whispered in his ear until he calmed back down.

"Now, Mr. LeBeau, you testified that my client broke his agreement with you is that correct?" Mr. McCoy began, frowning down at Henri.

"...Oui. I mean yes, sir." Henri said sounding miserable.

"Henri (may i call you Henri?) Henri, would you agree that my client actually broke a contract with you, or were you just playing a game, as children do?"

" Well..." Henri said, confused and slumping in his seat

"Henri, if Remy had won the bet, what would you have done?" McCoy continued.

"Objection! Calls for Speculation!" Ms Darkholme said jumping to her feet red-faced.

"I'll allow it, please answer Mr. LeBeau."

"I would have gone to Tante I suppose. I didn't want to eat worms." Herni said, sitting straight again.

"You would have gone to Tante. Because it wasn't a contract at all was it It was simply two children playing, wouldn't you agree?" McCoy said.

"Yes, sir." Henri replied happily, as the jury murmured and frowned and whispered to his lawyer.

Henri was excused and he got down from the stand quickly, as he smiled to his brother on his way to the back of the room to listen in on the rest of the trial. The jury was now frowning as the shuffling of their note were heard throughout the room. Ms. Darkholme growled slightly, angered at losing a clear slam dunk in her opinion.

~O~O~O~

Mr. Jean-Luc LeBeau was called next. He entered the room reluctantly, with his posture stiff, and refused to look directly at anyone in the room. After he was sworn in, and had been seated, Ms. Darkholme approached him in what was supposed to by a reassuring smile.

" Sir , please describe your relationship to the defendant to the court." She began.

"I plead the Fifth." Jean-Lus said, as he began to stand back up. "I don't have to take this kind of badgering."

" . Sit and answer the question or you will be held in contempt." Xavier replied, with a smack of his gavel to silence the court which had broken out into a fit of adolescent giggles.

"FIne. He's my son. Adopted." Jean-Luc said with a frown as he sat back down and crossed his arms in defeat.

"As the Defendant's Father, can you think of a time he has ever violated a contract with you?" Ms. Darkholme asked. She continued to stand so that the man could not escape the witness box, much to his displeasure.

"Yes I can. The boy was named my heir, the next in line to lead the Thieves Guild, which may or may not exist. Instead he ran off not once but three times, ungrateful little brat." Jean-Luc said glaring at his wayward son who shrugged in return.

"I see. So then you may agree, Mr. LeBeau tried not only to repeatedly break his agreement with you, but also to break his father's heart." Ms. Darkholme said, to the 'awws' of the room and the murmurs of the jury.

elected not to cross at this time with the option of recalling the witness. Jean-Luc stepped down and quickly left the courtroom, pausing only long enough to glare once more at Remy, who was now slumped in his seat.

"We call Ms. BellaDonna Bordouex to the stand." Ms. Darkholme said as soon as the room calmed again.

~O~O~O~

After a ten minute recess to calm the defendant's terrified screams, they had sworm BellaDonna in and were ready to begin.

"Ms. Bordeaux, please describe your relationship to the defendant." Ms. Darkholme requested.

"That no good Swamprat was supposed to marry me, but he ski[[ed out on our wedding day." BellaDonna screamed.

"Your Witness." Ms. Darkholme replied, satisfied the witness had already covered everything.

There was a brief whispered conference between Remy and , before McCoy stood and once more straightened his suit as he walked over to the witness stand.

"Ms. Bordeaux. You maintain that Mr, Lebeau was to marry you, correct?"

"Yes, that's right. But he didn't."

"Where did propose?"

"I..What?"

"Where did ask you to be his wife? Forgive me that may be a difficult question to answer. Perhaps you can tell us instead when he asked you to marry him?"

"Umm.."

"How long were you engaged madam?"

"Ten years." BellaDonna said, now sounding certain again.

"Ten years? But are you not both just barely eighteen now? Do you mean to tell me that an eight year old boy knew who he wanted to spend his life with?"

"I-I"

"He never asked at all did he Ms? He never asked because neither one of you agreed to the marriage, your fathers agreed to it, isn't that so?"

"Yes! It's true, he didn't ask me, he never wanted to marry me at all, and I don't want to marry him! I love Gris-Gris, but I maintain that I'm angry to please my father." BellaDonna said in a rush, as she looked like she was about to cry...or stab someone, and knowing BellaDonna either option was completely open.

"Thank you ma'am. So you can see, the boy never agreed to this contract, meaning he couldn't have broken the contract, since he was a minor at the time of it's creation and he never signed it."

Belladonna was excused and the courtroom was once again filled with buzzing murmurs until Xavier threatened to empty the courtroom. Once everything was calm again, Erik Lensherr (Magneto) was called to the stand.

~O~O~O~

After he was sworn in, Ms. Darkholme began with. "Please Mr. Lensherr, please state your relationship to the defendant."

"I was his employer." Erik said.

"I see and di you have a contract with Mr' LeBeau?"

"Yes."

"And did he fulfill his contract?"

"No."

"Your witness." Ms. Darkholme said after a pointed look toward the jury who were jotting down notes and shaking their heads.

"I have a copy of your contract right here, sir. It clearly states that Mr. LeBeau would work for you for one year, until he was arrested, until you or he died, or until you had settled your differences with the X-men whichever occurred first, is that correct?"

"Yes."

"Sir, would you not agree, at the time My client left your employment it was five days short of the contract, and two days following your reported death?" Mr. McCoy said.

"I suppose." Erik said frowning.

"In fact sir, I have here an arrest record for my client from two months prior to that that would have ended the contract, since he was caught breaking into Mr. Worthington's home and I also have on good authority that since your return from the dead you have settled your differences with the X-men and are no longer fighting is that correct?"

"Yes, sir." Erik said, sounding irritated.

"So then sir, please explain to the court how my client broke your agreement when every single one of the four criteria for the contract expiring have been met?"

"I-"

"Sir one more thing. Is your real name Max Eisenhardt?"

"Where did you learn that?'

"So you don't deny it. I call to have this witness removed on the grounds of perjury, he swore in under a false name." Mr' McCoy said as the courtroom erupted in talk.

Magneto was escorted from the courtroom and to a cell, which he would escape from before the trail was over, since it was a standard cell and therefore made of steel bars.

~O~O~O~

After the court had finally calmed again, with the threat of arrests, Mr. Essex was called to the stand and sworn in.

"Mr Essex, explain your relationship to the defendant."

"I am his employer." Mr. Essex said in his creepiest voice possible. A voice so creepy it would make even Logan shudder, had he been in the room.

"Mr. Essex please explain to the court what brought us here today?" Ms. Darkholme said as she attempted not to shudder at the sound of the mad-scientist's voice.

"Certainly, In exchange for a complex power reduction agreed to remain in my employment for a term no less than six months and perform tasks for which he is skillfully trained."

"Did Mr'LeBeau protest any part of the contract at the time of signing?"

"No, not at all. He simply signed."

"When did he break your agreement?"

"Just one month into his employment, I innocently requested in the politest way possible that Mr. LeBeau lead a team to harmlessly extract a few small DNA samples for my only did he immediately refuse my request, but he rushed ahead to the location and removed the test subjects before the extraction could occur severely crippling my experiment.:

"No further questions."

"Mr. Essex, you state that my client did not protest any part of this contract including the subject termination clause, is that correct?"

"Yes, that is correct. Which he then violated."

"The contract you submitted to the court with this proposed clause was not the one my client signed however was it sir?"

"Of course it was, all of my contracts are standard."

"Sir I have here a copy of the original contract as well as the one submitted to the court. It clearly states right here on page twenty-three of the contract that any alteration of said contract following it's signing nullifies the contract." Mr. McCoy stated holding up the evidence.

"Sir are you accusing me of unethical practices?" Mr. Essex asked in an offended tone.

"Your entire operation is unethical. I'm stating that you breached your own contract when you added in the termination clause on page nine, which is easily identified as being altered because there are no initials and because there are two page nine in the new contract. It also says right here on page two of said contract, both copies, that the contract is not enforceable until you have rendered services. Yet Mr. LeBeau never received the surgery agreed upon did he sir?"

"He was to have the surgery following routine tests, however he kidnapped my test subjects and disappeared before the tests came back. He was scheduled for surgery the next day, I am not to blame for him leaving." Mr. Essex said.

The jury frowned as the talked among themselves and took notes. "So then the agreement never actually began since he di not have the surgery, isn't that correct Mr. Essex? Thank you sir, no further questions." McCoy continued.

~O~O~O~

Mr. John Allerdyce is sworn in next, before Mr. McCoy begins. "Mr. Allerdyce, please describe your relationship with the defendant?"

"We work together, are friends, and roommates." John replied.

"How would you describe 's work ethics?"

Remy's great! He always shows up for work. I mean sure sometimes he's late or hung over, and about half the time he misses the fight completely, but he's there...though he usually just stood there unless he saw that girl he liked to flirt with, but he still showed up more'n Petey." John said happily, not noticing the frown on Remy';s face as he talked or how he started hitting his forehead on the table in frustration.

"How seriously do you feel he takes his work?" McCoy asked, attempting to salvage the testimony.

"Every bit as seriously as me and Vic, cept he don' burn things so maybe not, but still he would stick around until the end, most of the time...okay a lot of the time he'd duck out early, but he wouldn't if he saw we would be needing help. Pete never even waited that long." Remy groaned, certain that John was ruining any headway he may have gotten with the jury who all simply looked confused at this point.

Remy was visibly relieved when McCoy was finished asking questions and annoyed but thankful the Ms. Darkholme said . "No questions at this time, we feel certain he already answered what I may have asked." in a smug tone.

~O~O~O~

Next McCoy shocked Remy by recalling Jean-Luc, as if John hadn't been bad enough. "Now Mr. LeBeau, you testified that you had a contract with the Defendant correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"Will you please tell the jury the lengh of the contract?"

"Certainly. It began when Remy was adopted at five, and ended three weeks ago when his ditched out on his wedding and I cancelled it." Jean-Luc said as Remy frowned.

"I see, so would you agree sir, that he was under your contract six months ago, when my client was approached by Mr. Essex?" McCoy asked smugly.

"Yes. He was, Last year when he worked for that other man too."

"I see. Sir did you agree to subcontract Remy out either time?"

"Non...No, not at all. Little brat ran off on his own to do that."

"Defense moves to dismiss these proceedings on the grounds that there was never a legal contract between Mr. LeBeau and ." McCoy said, turning to Xavier.

"Objection!" Ms. Darkholme said at the same time as Xavier agreed with "Case dismissed."

"NO! You can't just dismiss! You have to make Gambit come back and kill the Morklocks like I ordered him to! Give me back my minion!" Essex said standing up with a glare.

"No, he was my minion first! He was supposed to help me take over the world, instead he ran off and joined these do-gooders." Magneto said, also standing.

"Why don't both you idiots shut up before we call the cops or Logan!" Rogue yelled standing up as well. "He didn't want to kill anyone so he came here, leave him be!"

"Enough. Stop program."Logan stated. "This mock trail stuff is never going to work Chuck, the kids don't know when to shut up."

"Hey! I never got to defend myself! And why would I work for SInister anyway? and why would he admit to killing anyone? " Remy said pouting.

"Because Remy, you drew it."Charles said. "Over all well done class,results will be posted in the morning." With that the teachers all walked out of the danger room, and the students all grumbled before Bobby who had been a juror said. "Well at least we didn't have to fight robots today." All the students agreed before heading out themselves.


End file.
